


Pouring Rain

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Kiss me hard in the pouring rain.
Relationships: Baybond, Mat Baynton/Ben Willbond
Kudos: 1





	Pouring Rain

“是不是快下雨了？”Mat问道。

他和Ben吃完晚饭，踩着深秋的落叶出门散步。还没走到家附近的小公园就感到天上飘下来凉凉细细的雨丝。

Ben双手插兜，穿着他那件买了好久的外套，慢吞吞地走着：“是吗？”

“已经在下小雨啦。”一阵风吹过，Mat缩缩脖子，像只怕冷的小动物，把一只手揣进Ben的口袋里。Ben握紧Mat的手，抬起头看了看天。

“我没感受到啊？”他问。“你是不是就嫌冷想逃避散步。”

“你才呢！”Mat拿胳膊肘撞了一下Ben，后者笑了出来，吻了吻他小男朋友脸颊上方卷卷的头发。

“那你证明给我看。”Ben说，像他平常那样微笑着。他微笑总是这样，带着一点哑然失笑的意味，像是觉得面前人说话幼稚又有趣。但是偏偏又笑得那么好看，Mat每次都来不及破解他微笑背后的秘密，就被迷得神魂颠倒。

“你不相信我是不是？”Mat抿起嘴，有点气呼呼地看着Ben，拽住Ben的手：“我证明给你看！”

Ben笑得更放肆了，他举起双手表示无辜：“来嘛。”他循循善诱，“证明给我看。”

Mat把自己的上身塞得太鼓鼓囊囊，衬衣和针织背心还不够，还要套一件厚外套，让他看上去有点笨拙。Ben任由他牵着自己，甚至闭上了双眼，丝毫不在意Mat会把他带到哪里。

他刚想告诉Mat自己确实感受到那些微小的雨点落在自己脸上，Mat就让他睁开眼睛。

“看。”Mat说。

Ben睁开双眼，Mat把他带到马路中央，现在是绿灯，驶过来的车辆停在他们身侧，车灯照亮了一部分的夜空，于是那些雨滴一瞬间全部现身，同时也照亮了Mat的脸。Ben睁开眼睛看见的第一幕就是Mat带着点不服气，站在光源前面骄傲地看着他，脸上的小表情像在说“你看吧”。

可爱得要命。

于是Ben又闭上了眼睛。他们在马路中央旁若无人地接吻，直到红绿灯最后几秒急促的提示声响起才分开。Mat愣愣地看着Ben，“你干嘛呀。”他软软地说。

“我亲你呀。”Ben学着Mat的语调讲话。

“真的要下雨了，”Mat低着头说，他们已经走到了马路另一边，围墙内就是公园种的那一片他们两个都叫不上名字的树，地上攒了一堆又一堆落叶。

“我知道了。”Ben回答，“那么，跑吗？”

他们牵着手在雨落下之前就跑起来。没有目的地，也没有出发点，不知道是要逃离雨，还是想要一头撞进雨里。

“Kiss me hard in the pouring rain.”

Fin.


End file.
